Friend or Foe Hiatus
by Taaaaami. q
Summary: Lavi always liked pretty girls, what would happen if Bookman appear with a girl, who is his apprentice too, and she is not Lavi's type? LavixOC


**_Well, I said that I was going to make an LavixOC.  
I don't really know how make Lavi, so, if I do something wrong, please, tell me. ^-^  
I hope you guys like it. =D  
See ya. ^-^_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

The HQ is strange

_I was running through a large corridor, it never ended. Tears were falling down in my cheek and I just wanted sleep and never wake up, but not in here. Not in an ugly place like this. I looked around me, trying to find a window or something like that, but nothing was there, just blood and blood. _

_The corridor was being more closed, but I was passing in it without any difficulty, my little and thin body can pass anywhere._

_Finally the corridor ended, and a little door was located in a wall, without stop running I opened the door and a big flash of light illuminated the entire place._

A little girl waked up, she had fallen asleep while traveling, and an old man was sitting in front of her, looking out of the window. They were in a train.

"You finally woke up, Anne." The girl named Anne looked at the man and smiled, she was really small and her hair was black, like her eyes. She was using a black shirt with the slaves bigger than her arms and larger then her hands. And a black skirt. In her chest, the symbol of the Black Order was.

"Bad dream again, hm?" The old man said, his voice hasn't worried at all. "Yes, the same dream. It's getting boring." She smiled a little more openly. But deep in her heart, she was afraid of the dream, and the signification of it.

"We are getting close of the Black Order, remember we are their allied for now, just because it's convenient for us. They may die in this battle, so, don't get so close of them. A Bookmen, in your case, Bookwomen, doesn't need friends, just culture."

Anne really didn't mind that, she never had become friend of someone; everybody was going away, one after one. She didn't care about the people, just of herself and the things that she can learn.

"Let's go, for now, we go by walking." She nodded her head. She had never been in the QH of the Black Order. It was the only place in the world where she didn't have gone.

Both of them walked off the train and started walking to the mountains. The way was deep and confuse, but bookman's memories knew the way. Strangely, an elevator was standing there. In one minute, the door of the HQ opened and they walked in.

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanda!!!" A male voice came of a dark corner and the Bookman kicked someone in the face, making Anne laugh a bit. "Voice of a girl?" The same person who called the Bookman 'Panda' asked a rhetoric question.

"This is Anne McDonald. She's from England. She'll be my apprentice too and your rival. Lavi. So, I take care or she can turn into the next Bookman." Anne got out of the dark, smiling like usual. "It's nice to meet you, Lavi-san."

The girl said, the Bookman apprentice looked at her, trying to see what she had of so special to make the old guy open an exception to her. "I have photographic memory, I can remember of smells, sounds, tastes and everything that I touch. Is nice to meet you. As the Bookman said, my name is Anne McDonald, and I was born in England, but I traveled around the world in the past ten years. I am 17 years old. He already told me about you and your ability of remember of things too, your name is Lavi, right? So, will be nice working with you. Let's do our better, ok?"

Seemed like she understood Lavi's question, he seemed fine with the fact that he had an opponent; he knew that he was going to win the competition, and without any problem. But the problem was: She talked too much. Annoying, like Kanda would say.

"Let's see who is better then." The boy smiled and stood his hand, so the girl could take it. And she did it, shaking his hand next. "The better wins." Their smile grew bigger.

"So, first mission!" A voice came from the dark again, it was Komui. "You guys look excited about the competition, and I want to help. I'll put you guys in the same mission, rescue an Innocence from akumas. You guys have to make the situation's analyze, but doesn't matter who brings the Innocence, we just want the analyze. You guys are going to the south of the Africa. In an old village, the people is extremely strong and tourists always says that a green shine cover the city every night. You just got in here, Anne, so you can rest for tonight. Tomorrow you guys can leave."

Komui finished his discourse and left. Anne didn't know if she must laugh or be serious, so she just smiled. After the scientist was far away, she turned to Lavi and said. "Who was him?"

_This place is so… strange. _Anne thought.


End file.
